Notable Rosicrucian Organizations
These are the some Rosicrucian organizations. Order of the Golden and Rosy Cross (1750 - 1800) The Order of the Golden and Rosy Cross was a German Rosicrucian organization founded in the 1750s. History The Order of the Golden and Rosy Cross was founded in 1750 by Freemason Hermann Fichtuld. Founders *Hermann Fichtuld Beliefs "Candidates were expected to be Master Masons in good standing. Alchemy was to be a central study for members." Famous Members *Georg Forster *King Friedrich Wilhelm of Prussia Fraternitas Rosae Crucis (1858 - Present) The Fraternitas Rosae Crucis, also called the Fraternity of the Rosy Cross, is a Rosicrucian fraternal organization founded in 1858, and is the oldest Rosicrucian Order in the US. History The current incarnation of the Fraternitas Rosae Crucis was founded in 1858 by Paschal Beverly Randolph. Founders *Paschal Beverly Randolph Headquarters The Fraternitas Rosae Crucis is headquartered in Beverly Hall, in Quakertown, Pa. Leaders *Paschal Beverly Randolph (1858–1875) *Freeman B. Dowd (1875–1907) *Edward H. Brown (1907–1922) *R. Swinburne Clymer (1922–1966) *Emerson Myron Clymer (1966–1983) *Gerald E. Poesnecker (1983–2003) *William Kracht (2003–Present) Beliefs Their beliefs are unknown. Famous Members *George Clymer *Benjamin Franklin *Abraham Lincoln *Thoman Paine *Paschel Beverly Randolph *Samael Aun Weor (member of the Fraternitas Rosicruciana Antiqua) Website *http://www.soul.org/ Hermetic Order of the Golden Dawn (1888 - 1906) The Hermetic Order of the Golden Dawn (or, more commonly, the Golden Dawn) was a magical order active in Great Britain during the late 19th and early 20th centuries, which practiced theurgy and spiritual development. It has been one of the largest single influences on 20th-century Western occultism. History The Hermetic Order of the Golden Dawn was founded in 1888 by William Wynn Westcott, Samuel Liddell MacGregor Mathers and William Robert Woodman. Founders *William Wynn Westcott *Samuel Liddell MacGregor Mathers *William Robert Woodman Headquarters Unknown Leaders Unknown Beliefs Unknown Famous Members Unknown Website *http://hermetic.com/gdlibrary/gd-faq.html Societas Rosicruciana in Anglia (1865 - Present) The Societas Rosicruciana in Anglia, or Rosicrucian Society of England, is a Masonic esoteric Christian order formed in 1865. History The Societas Rosicruciana in Anglia was founded in 1865 by Robert Wentworth Little and Kenneth Mackenzie. Founders *Robert Wentworth Little *Kenneth Mackenzie Website *http://www.sria.info/ The Rosicrucian Fellowship (1909 - Present) The Rosicrucian Fellowship was founded in 1909 as herald of the Aquarian Age, and with the aim of publicly promulgating "the true Philosophy" of the Rosicrucians. History The Rosicrucian Fellowship was founded in 1909 by Max Heindel. Founders *Max Heindel Headquarters The Rosicrucian Fellowship is headquartered at Mount Ecclesia in Oceanside, CA. Leaders *Unknown Beliefs Max Heindel published the beliefs of the Rosicrucian Fellowship in a text titled The Rosicrucian Cosmo-Conception in 1909. Famous Members *Unknown Website *http://www.rosicrucian.com/ Ancient Mystical Order Rosae Crucis (1915 - Present) The Ancient and Mystical Order Rosæ Crucis (AMORC), also called Rosicrucian Order, is a philosophical and humanist worldwide fraternal organization. History The Ancient Mystical order Rosae Crucis was founded in 1915 in New York, NY by Harvey Spencer Lewis. Founders *Harvey Spencer Lewis Headquarters The Ancient Mystical Order Rosae Crucis is headquartered at The Rosicrucian Park in San Jose, CA. Leaders *Harvey Spencer Lewis (1915–1939) *Ralph Maxwell Lewis (1939–1987) *Gary L. Stewart (1987–1990) *Christian Bernard (1990–Present) Beliefs Harvey Spencer Lewis published the beliefs of the Anciest Mystical order Rosae Crucis in a text titled The Rosicrucian Monographs in the 1930s. Famous Members *Walt Disney *I. K. Funk *Elbert Hubbard *Holly Palance *Gene Roddenberry Website *http://www.rosicrucian.org/ Ancient Order of the Rosicrucians (1989 - Present) The Ancient Order of the Rosicrucians is a hermetic-Kabbalalistic initiatory order, an Aquarian age mystery school in the western tradition. History A.O.R. is a worldwide non-profit organisation and was founded in 1989 by Daniel Wagner and other Rosicrucian initiates. 1988 international leaders of esoteric orders met in Arc-en-ciel, then in Cercle d'Alexandrie (Circle Alexandrie) and in Groupe of Thèbes (Group of Thebes), among them where the occult authors Robert Amadou and Robert Ambelain. They joined their work to prepare the era of the new millennium. Founders *Daniel Wagner Headquarters The Ancient Order of the Rosicrucians is headquartered in Vienna, Austria. Leaders *Elias Rubenstein (2005–Present) Beliefs Famous Members *Moses *Pharaoh Echnaton *Pythagoras *John the Baptist *Agrippa of Nettesheim *Benjamin Franklin *Claude Debussy *Eliphas Lévi *Francis Bacon *Giordano Bruno *Count of Saint Germain *Heinrich Khunrath *Isaac Newton *Jakob Böhme *Johann Wolfgang von Goethe *Johannes Kepler *Emperor Francis I *King Friedrich Wilhelm II *Leonardo da Vinci *Papus *Paracelsus *Paul F. Case *René Descartes *Stephen of Lorraine *Thomas Jefferson *William Westcott Website *http://www.rosicrucianis.org/